Got You
by deewriter1
Summary: My first attempt at a Samcedes fanfic, check it out and let me know if I should continue. College Sam and famous Mercedes. Rated M if I continue. I do not own Glee or its characters
1. Chapter 1

**I miss you**

_**And I you, what are you doing?**_

**I'm in class trying to not think of how I wish I was kissing you instead**

_**Awww honey I wish I could be there…I'm happy you texted because I have some news**_

**What's up?! **

_**Well, they've extended my tour, I'll be gone another month**_

**Seriously babe?! And this is something you thought you should tell me through a text, while I'm in class no less! **

_**I'm so sorry Sam! I couldn't hear your voice, it would just make me hurt worse. **_

**Mercy I can't talk right now, I need to focus, I'll call you…**

_**Ok babe, I love you?!**_

_**?**_

**I love you too Mercy, bye…**

Sam put his phone into his pocket and rose to a commotion coming from the left door of the auditorium. Students were leaving their seats and Sam panicked thinking it was an attack. He rushed to his feet, now looking at the door and noticed no one was pushing their way out. Someone was pushing their way in. He couldn't see who it was, so it piqued his interest a bit. Still upset by the news from his girlfriend, he decided to sit and wait to see who the special person was. He soon found out when he heard his name called through the amplified speakers.

"Samuel Evans. Is Samuel Evans here," The voice said. Sam immediately stood up and ran to the podium recognizing the voice. The huge crowd parted to make room for Sam to get through. When he arrived, a huge smile appeared on his face as he looked in his beautiful girlfriend's face.

Watching her boyfriend's shock, Mercedes Jones, continued to speak. "Samuel Evans, I am here to let you know that your girlfriend has gotten you." With a quick move, Sam wrapped Mercedes in his arms and kissed her senseless. The crowd around them grasped and a few AWWS were released along with some jealous glares.


	2. As bad as I do

**Still getting my head around everything, but the chapters will get longer as the story goes. I'm thinking this will be a little snippet story, no real drama just humorous little things throughout the relationship and how they handle their different lifestyles. Some chapters will tie in together, others may have time jumps. Thanks for reading...again let me know what you think.**

Sam and Mercedes walked out of the auditorium with an array of eyes watching their every move. Sam being the star baseball player for Ohio State, didn't shock anyone by being the affectionate boyfriend of one Mercedes "Diva" Jones. By the time they made it to Sam's on campus apartment, they were completely wrapped up into each other.

"You know I have to get you back right," Sam said walking into his apartment. "What are you going to do Sammy? You can't top that," Mercedes said while walking up to Sam and rubbing his back. He gave off a low moan and looked into her eyes. "You'll never see it coming," He said.

Sam grabbed Mercedes by the waste and began to kiss her softly. Her arms slowly wrapped around his neck and the kiss deepened. With fierceness, Sam proceeded to guide Mercedes to his bedroom just in case his roommates decided to come home early. Opening his door, he began to attack Mercedes neck while pressing his hips into her torso, letting himself guide her to his bed. He stopped his attack only to look into her eyes, whisper I've missed you and attacked her lips again. He gently laid her on his bed, sensing his love was fully aroused and ready for whatever he had in store for him.

She truly missed him. It had been 3 months since her tour began and 2 months since the last time she was able to kiss him like this and have him touch her like that. She needed it. She loved it. Suddenly, on the brink of her want, Sam stopped his movements. She watched at him as he stood and headed to his TV, turned it on and walked back to his bed to sit like nothing happed, like they weren't in the middle of this glorious make out session.

Upset, she said, "Sam, what are you doing?" Feigning confusion, Sam said, "What are you talking about babe?" She responded, "You know exactly what I am talking about. "

"I don't think I do."

"Sam…"

"How does it feel to get got Mercy?"

"Hahaha…very funny, I've been waiting 2 months to get back on those lips," she said straddling him. "Now, stop playing and give me what I want."

"And what would that be," Sam said while looking into her eyes.

"Those beautiful, kissable, loveable lips loving on all these curves you branded as yours," she responded.

After hearing her, Sam could no longer control his growing libido and Mercedes smiled feeling his arousal pressing against her core. "From what I can feel, you want this just as bad as I do," she said.


	3. pushing back

**Ok guys, here's a new chapter. Thank you to all who wanted more and reviewed. I don't knw where this story will go, but we'll see because I didn't know if I'd make this story reflective of the show or just make something up in my head…I'm just going with the flow lol….I'll try to update more frequently as well. I hope you like it!**

Mercedes woke up feeling more relaxed and refreshed than she had in months. She looked to her left and looked at the face of the man she felt so blessed to be with. Her mind began to race back to when they began and she couldn't believe that it has been three years. When she left UCLA in the spring so she could go on tour, she didn't comprehend how much her life would change.

She became a sensation overnight it seemed. She had some popularity and was known around her campus and around the area, but when she went on tour, it sky rocketed. After that one faithful show that created huge YouTube and Twitter buzz, she got branded with the potential of being one of the best singers of this generation. Because of that, her tour began to extend and she booked bigger venues. She was grateful for this success and looking at Sam's sleeping face put it all in perspective for her. This is where they were supposed to be; her success in music and his in baseball. They bought and still bring out the best in each other.

While she continued to stare, she saw him scramble and a smile creep upon his face. "You know staring like that may cause me to disappear," He said.

"That will never happen Sam."

"How do you know, Mercy?"

"Because you could never leave me," She said. He quickly opened his eyes and saw the smug smirk on her face. He rose, kissed her lips softly and whispered, "Who would want to?"

She smiled and pulled back the covers to head to the restroom when he pulled her back to him and kissed her again. The kiss quickly grew passionate and she immediately stopped it.

"Sam no, I have a meeting to get to in an hour," she said looking at the clock on his nightstand.

"A meeting? I thought I was going to have you to myself today."

"I forgot to tell you, my manager and publicist need to meet with me to get me to sign off on a few things and discuss my next step since the tour is coming to a close. My last show will be on campus for the Fall Festival."

"Really? I didn't see that mentioned anywhere. Well, I'm a surprise guest, that's why I was able to surprise you. They booked me about two weeks ago after the previous band dropped out."

"Well great babe. At least I get to see you on stage and get to spend time with you," He said as he let her go. She walked into the bathroom and proceeded to turn on the shower. Sam then walked in and watched her as he began to use the restroom. She turned to look at him and said, "Babe, you know I hate when you do that."

"Well Mercy, you might as well get used to it, especially since we'll most likely get married."

"Says who? How do you know I want to marry you and that disgusting butt of yours?"

"Because you love me," He said. She scoffed and he grabbed her and pulled her on his knee.

"Sam, let me go! I don't want to be on you while you're taking a dumb. That's so nasty."

"Aww come on babe, it's natural."

"Natural my butt, the stuff that comes out of you is toxic; now let me go before I'm late."

Sam removed his arms from around her waist and as she stood up to undress Sam slapped her on the butt and said, like what comes out of you is peaches and cream."

She laughed and got in the shower. In the middle of her wash, Sam flushed the toilet making the water turn cold. She shrieked and yelled at Sam. "I'll get you back for that boy," She said.

Sam jumped in the shower, grabbed her from behind and kissed her neck. "Now we're even for making my heart hurt yesterday." Mercedes laughed but then her laughed turned to a moan as Sam began to rub on her supple breast and nibble at her ears. Sam whispered, "how about I finish making up for lost time." Mercedes tried to be rational reminding him about her meeting, but Sam wasn't relenting. He said, "All I want to do babe is taste you."

Right then, he turned her around and began peppering kissed down her neck to her breast slowing falling to his knees to kiss her stomach and placed hot kisses on her thighs. He lifted her right leg and placed it over his shoulder. Her kissed her lady lips and sampled her essence that began to slide down her lips. "I've missed this, I've been dreaming of your sweet juices Mercy." Mercedes moaned hearing and she let out a quick grasp as Sam began to devour her clit. He flicked and sucked, taking her beyond this world. His tongue was magic and kiss lips were sin. Her legs began to give out on her and she had to grab the shower wall tight fisted as she encountered her orgasm. Sam continued to please her as she came down from her high.

She wanted more. She needed to taste him, but he wouldn't let her. Pulling herself together, she noticed that he began to wash her and she let him. They went back and forth cleaning each other until they both were done. Entering back into the room, Mercedes looked at the clock and saw she only had 20 minutes to finish dressing and get to her meeting at a small café 10 minutes away.

As she went through her bag to pull out her outfit, she turned to Sam, "We are finishing this when I get back." Sam laughed, walked over and kissed her forehead and said, "Yes we will."

Mercedes made it just in time to her meeting. She sat and addressed her manager Lauren Zizes and her publicist Santana Lopez. "Hello ladies," She said, "Are we ready to get the ball rolling."

Santana replied, "Well looking at the success of the videos posted on the sites and looking at the fan responses, I think we begin to look into getting some interviews booked and magazine shoots started."

Lauren chimed in, "Yes, we're already getting some calls from big named outlets looking for the exclusive on this new diva powerhouse, but we have to put some of these things on back order for a bit."

"What do you mean," Mercedes said.

"Well we've just got a call from the label and they want to take hold of this new popularity and see what they can drum up an oversea fan base."

"Are you serious? That's amazing!"

"It is amazing, so after your show at the Fall Festival, they want you in the studio recording a new EP with 3 or 4 songs that will be released with the focus of getting some overseas popularity. If this works, they are planning to back up a tour for you in Europe. So for the next month you are going to be a busy artist."

Santana chimed in, "We were thinking we could hold off on the interviews and continue with this mystery buzz you got going. We make it to where you are traveling here and there and no one seems to know any real details about you other than you are a vocal power house and a performer galore. Then we give your interview to the best magazine and get you booked on Ellen or Good Morning America. We want the question of who you are on everyone's mind."

"Wow, but wouldn't that make me a little too elusive, what if people get bored and the hype doesn't continue?" 

"Mercedes you are a talented artist and you became a sensation overnight. Believe me, they won't get bored. In the meantime, pose for the cameras and smile, sing your heart out and work hard. We'll get you where you need to be, trust us," Lauren said.

"I do and I'm ready! I just have to let Sam know….wait Sam…shoot I just got back from a tour, Sam is going to flip."

That big lipped hottie loves you Cedes. He'll understand. Plus he has his own thing. He's getting some buzz about his baseball skills and rumor has it he may start getting recruited soon, Santana said."

"How do you know that?"

Lauren and Santana look at each other and said, "It's our job to know."


	4. Fight or Flight

**Ok folks, I'm back…sorry for my delay, I know I said I wouldn't be like other writers, but traveling, school, and work duties got in the way. I'm starting to see where this story may go, so enjoy the update.**

**Again: I do not own Glee or these character.**

After the meeting, Mercedes decided to take a little walk and spend some time with herself. She needed to reflect on how she'll tell Sam about the new developments and how she will be able to fit time in with him. She really missed him, but she needed to take this next step in her career. Sam most likely would understand but she didn't feel she had the right to keep asking him to.

While contemplating, she got a text from Sam.

**Hey babe, where r u? I thought you meeting would have ended by now**

_**Sorry Sammy, I had to take some time, I'm in the park.**_

**Is everything ok, you could've come and talked to me?**

_**I know, it's just some things I needed to be sure about. I'll tell you when I get there. I love you**_

**I love you too, see you soon Merce…**

Looking at that last text, Mercedes knew Sam was worried. He never shortened her nickname unless he was angry or anxious. She left the park and headed back to Sam' apartment to face him.  
_

Sam was worried. He figured whatever happened in that meeting had to be big for Mercedes not to call him right away. He had a feeling Mercedes wouldn't be able to spend too much longer with him. He hoped he had at least a month to just get reacquainted with his girlfriend.

He heard Mercedes walk up his steps and immediately went to open the door. She was texting while walking up the step. She finally looked up and saw Sam standing in the door. The look on her face radiated stress and Sam just wanted to hold. She greeted him with a soft kiss to his cheek and walked inside.

As she sat on his sofa and removed her shoes and coat, she began…

"_Sam, you know I love you and you know my career is at a very important stage right now."_

"When are you leaving?"

"_Why are you jumping to conclusions?" _Sam gave a a sideways glanced. She looked down and said, "_In two weeks. After the Fall Fest I'll be spending the first two weeks recording 2 songs and then I'll be in New York working with producer there for two more. They're preparing me for an international tour. They want to take advantage of my new popularity."_

Sam smiled. He was so proud of all the new opportunities for his girlfriend, but when she got to the part about the tour, his smile faltered.

"How long are they planning to extend the tour this time?" He said solemnly.

"_I'm not sure," _She said. _"They are starting at 3 months and that may expand."_

"Wow Merce. So that gives me two weeks with you and 4-6 months without you? Your tour is going to be right in the middle of baseball season. We both are going to be so busy."

"_I think we can handle this Sam."_

"Mercy it killed me last time. I was going crazy not being able to hold you and kiss you. I can't live like this."

"_How do you think I feel? You don't think I want to kiss you and make love to you? Or worried that you could easily get you kicks from the groupies around school?"_

"What about your groupies? I would never do that to you and I know you would never do it to me. I want this to work."

"_I believe we can make this work Sam. Our love is strong," _She said feeling like he was slipping away. "Teams have been visiting me lately. I'm starting to get some recognition and I may get recruited this season. I have to play and market myself. I don't know where I'll end up if I do."

"_Will you please listen and stop being so stubborn? If you are recruited, I will go where you go. This, _she pointed to both their chests, _is real and its forever." _

Sam listened to his girlfriend; a smile began to creep upon him face. "Finally! You are finally fighting for us. Mercy, I know we can make it. We'll do what we have to do to stay together and we'll start with making these next two weeks as fun and as…he winked…intimate as possible. I love you! 

"_I love you too! Don't scare me like that. I thought we were over,_ "Mercedes said. Sam replied, we'll never be over, I just need to see the fight in you babe.

**Thank you guys for reading! This is just a simple transition conversation. I'll be getting into how they spend their two weeks next chapter. **


End file.
